Tables turn
by Themadzlove
Summary: Fed up with how Raven's always treating him, Beast Boy decides not to take it anymore and gives up trying to make nice with the empath. Little does he know what it's doing to the demoness. Updated! Chapter two is up! For real this time!
1. Chapter 1

Present...(8:26 pm)

Dark circles were visible beneath his green eyes as Beast Boy eyed the scene before him. The sky was a deep gray and the sea a dark blue, with waves gently sweeping the rocks of the shore. The day had a calming affect. There was now bright sunlight or harsh winds. Everything was peaceful and at rest. But like Garfield, the calm masked the storm ahead.

Two weeks ago...

The green boy was still, looking around his childish, messy room. His anger aroused, building up with each second until it finally peaked. He let out a loud growl and flung his toy robot across the room, letting it smash against the wall. He kicked the pile of dirty clothes on his bedroom floor in anger and stomped over to his bunk bed.

"Stupid wannabe leader. Who made him king, huh?!" He grumbled, sitting on his bed. Anger was written all over his face as well as hurt, though he'd never admit it. What had he done wrong? He saved Starfire's life for Christ's sake. So what if it freaked some bums on the streets out. He had saved his team mate from being squashed! This was the third time this week Robin had punished him for using his powers "dangerously". That was rich. Like throwing a smoke bomb right next to a guy's head was the vision of safety. Of course his animal forms were dangerous! That was the idea! If they weren't dangerous then they wouldn't do any good. Why did Robin have to pick on him for it?

For over two months Robin had been coming down on Beast Boy hard on stuff like this. First his forms weren't strong enough. Then, they were too dangerous. Would he ever be good enough for him? Beast Boy already knew the answer to that. No matter how hard he worked he would always be a screwup in everyone's eyes. Even someone as loving and kind as Starfire thought so. He just knew it. Hell, his crush hated him! For ongoing years she had treated him like he was nothing but a stupid, worthless freak. Why did he always end up falling for the cruel girls?

Garfield sighed and lay on his side, tears involuntary beginning to fall. What was the point? If he could never be good enough then what was the point of even trying? These were dark thoughts and he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. But for once he knew he was right. He had tried and failed. End of story. The more he thought about it, the more tears fell from his eyes. He tried to hold it back but he just ended up shaking and whimpering until the dam finally broke. Muffling his cries with his pillow, he sobbed, knowing that he had failed.

Present...

Since then things hadn't changed. Robin was still on his case; Garfield still felt like trash. He wasn't exactly angry anymore, though. He like there was a heavy weight on him now, one that seemed to keep him from improving or from being happy. He wanted to push it off but it was just too heavy. Scientifically it was known as depression. It was hard to believe it, really. After all those years of joyfulness and optimism he had somehow sunk this low. Now that he thought about it he realized he'd felt this way for a while now. Not this deep in depression, but for a while he had been slowly sinking into this stage. But he wondered, would he ever come out of it? Would he ever be 'normal' again?

The wind picked up, sending a chill through the changeling. It was best for his health that he went inside, but he didn't want to go in there and face his teammates, specifically Robin. He didn't know how much longer he could take his critisism and insults. He was really starting to lose his reputation as well. Cyborg had been on his case non-stop at why he was acting 'weird'. He dreaded that pretty soon, he would break and the team would know all that he kept from them.

The changeling eventually decided he would simply sneak in as one of his animal forms without being seen. He transformed into a canary and flew into the open door from the roof and flew down the stairs. Eventually he made it to his bedroom door and turned into his human self to open it. He tore off his uniform, feeling oddly disgusted by wearing it. He didn't know why. It had something to do with this team he had failed on, just like the one before it.

His brain was too tired to think like that right now and he collapsed on his bed. But still, those thoughts crept up on him. His mind drifted over to Raven. She made him feel so stupid. She had insulted him back and forth, making him feel even lower about himself and his life. But that wasn't all of it. He felt so stupid for liking her for so long. Why her above all people? Why not some cute blonde who laughed at his jokes and liked to have fun and explore... He stopped himself and realized he was thinking of Terra again. The last thing he wanted right now was to think of her rejection when he had seen her last year.

There was a knock at his door, and as usual he ignored it. He assumed it was Robin wanting to talk about some lecture or a Cyborg with a pointless pep talk. But the voice on the other end of the door was not either of theirs. It was Raven's. "Um...Beast Boy? Are you in there?"

* * *

><p><span>Raven: (8:32 pm)<span>

Raven wanted to shun herself from truth, deny every thought and emotion in her mind, and go back to ignoring her green team mate like she did when things were 'normal'. When things were normal Beast Boy was his happy, energetic self; Raven could've cared less what Beast Boy did in his spare time; and she was able to mediate without him popping into her head. Things hadn't been normal for months now and it was really starting to get to her. At first she liked the peace and quiet around the Tower now that Beast Boy normally stayed in his room or outside of the Tower. But there came a time where there was this undeniable loss she felt. The Tower felt _too_ quiet, making her want to scream. Over months of denial, Raven no longer had the strength to deny the truth: she missed Beast Boy. Precisely, the old Beast Boy. The one that tried to make her feel happy and lead her to feelings she was terrified of. Happiness being one of them. All of it was new, weird, and scary to the demoness so she therefore denied not only her emotions towards him but emotions in general. Life was gray to Raven, and she needed Beast Boy to change that.

Of course, it went deeper than that. Raven recalled the names she'd called him and the times she had even harmed him physically. Some empath she was. It wasn't until now she realized that her cruelty may have lead him to act the way he did now. She hoped it hadn't gone too far, that he wasn't in deep depression or God forbid suicidal. This lead to another emotion: guilt. And she wanted to stop it. Whenever she saw him now, which wasn't too often, she tried to make an effort to be...nice. She found it wasn't really her thing and wasn't too good at it. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice or change at all. Eventually it came down to the decision she made tonight: she was going to apologize.

Raven let out a calming exhale as she stood outside Beast Boy's door, shaking off her nerves. It was time to set things right. But she was still terrible at this sort of thing. Apologies, even if she truly meant them, were one of the hardest challenges she faced. Her unsteady fist slowly made its way to the door and she tapped on it, giving off small knocking noises. There was no response but she knew he was in there. She knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer, not even a sign of life. Finally getting the courage she spoke. "Um...Beast Boy? Are you in there?"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy froze in his place at the sound of her voice. Now that was something he hadn't thought he'd hear. Part of him was curious and wanted to open the door and see what she wanted. But another part of him was burning with anger at her and wanted nothing to do with her. He ended up doing both.<p>

"What?" He demanded in a groan. Raven was taken aback; he didn't ever sound like this.

"I, uh...was wondering if I could talk to you." Raven replied cautiously.

Beast Boy chuckled bitterly at the irony. It had once been him beckoning her from behind her door and now the roles had reversed. "Who would've guessed it? The one who tells me to go away wants to talk to me." He said, venom in his voice.

Raven was hurt and shocked by his words but kept pursuing him. "Can I at least come in?" She asked.

"I don't care." He said, knowing it was a lie. He didn't want her in here. It hurt to see her, knowing how he felt for her and it never being returned. But at the same time he did want her in there. He wanted to hold her as she held him and tell her everything, knowing she would understand. Not that that would ever happen.

Raven opened the door and walked in carefully as though she were approaching an animal locked in its cage. She saw Beast Boy wearing nothing but magenta boxers, lying on his bed, not looking at her. He eventually did and looked at her with a glare. "Y'know what? I've changed my mind. Get out." He spat harshly, pointed towards the door.

Now Raven was angry as well as shocked by what was Beast Boy was saying. It sounded nothing like him. "What?" She retorted. Beast Boy stood up.

"I said out! You think you can just come in here and expect me to want you here?!" he hollered, walking towards her.

Now Raven was intimidated as well. He hadn't acted like this since their first fight with Adonis. That was a time she'd like to forget. "Every time I bothered to come near your room, you told me to get out, leave you alone, or threw me into a window! And now you expect me to just let you in?!" He hollered, his eyes welling with tears.

His words struck a chord in Raven and though she'd like to deny it, she knew he was speaking the truth. She had pushed him way in the past and had never been very grateful for him and how was always friendly to her. She hadn't thought he had minded so much as he always seemed so cheerful either way. Raven honestly had not even considered that he had trouble letting others in. After all, Beast Boy seemed to accept everyone with open arms. She never thought she'd see the day he'd turned anyone's friendship down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-" she struggled with her words.

"Oh, so now you're sorry?! Well forget it! I don't wanna hear from you or see you again! Now get out!" he shouted, right in her face. Raven stepped back, bewildered. He continued to glare her down, but it wasn't until a few moments later she ran out of the room.

"Good Riddance." Beast Boy muttered, kicking the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2 (for real this time)

_Raven's eyes opened wearily, her vision blurred. She could make out the shapes of three...wait...four figures standing several feet in front of her. She blinked a few times and noticed she was in an uncomfortable position on the ground. Her vision cleared as she tried to push herself up, but it made her head spin and feel like there was a heavy weight on her. Finally, the figures came into view and she immediately recognized them. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all glared daggers at her. Starfire's eyes glowed as did her hands in her fighting stance. Robin had his staff and boomerang in hand, clenching them tightly in his fists, staring at her as though she were Slade. Cyborg's shoulders were hunched in a battle stance, his red eye glowing and his teeth grinding. His cannon and heavily armed right fist looked ready to fire at her face. Raven couldn't see Beast Boy very well, as he was being blocked from her vision by Cyborg._

_"Um...guys?" she asked, her voice hoarse and her throat painfully dry. She was thoroughly confused with her surrounding and why her friends were looking at her like that. The ground around her was covered in ash and large boulders surrounded her. It looked like she was in a cave. But she saw it wasn't when she noticed the red sky above her._

_"So the devil finally wakes up." Robin growled. In response she couldn't hold back her shock. Robin would never call her something like that. He above all people made her feel less like a monster than anyone._

_"I personally prefer her when she is not awake. Shall I make that permanent?" Starfire hissed, hovering above the ground. Was Starfire threatening her? Raven had never heard the Tameranian sound so menacing and bloodthirsty. It scared her._

_"I've been thinking the same thing." Cyborg said, raising his robotic arm upward._

_Robin spun his staff as a wicked smirk formed on his face. "Let's see if she can talk first." He then raised his Bo-staff and ran toward her. He used it to uppercut her in the face, sending her flying upward along with a heavy pain in her chin. When she landed on the ground she tried to scramble back up, fearing what he'd do next. Robin's metal-toe boot made contact with her jaw. She screamed in pain as she felt her jaw dislocate. He stood proudly above her, his foot atop her chest, pressing down hard. She tried to scramble from he hold with little success. Robin grinned down at her like a maniac._

_"I'd finish you now, but I'll leave that to the rest of my team." He said, removing his foot. Raven squirmed with great effort to move but felt only pain in responce. Starfire and Cyborg, the two strongest of the Titans, flew at her and forced her against the wall. Their hands were coated in their own explosive energy, burning her skin. One if Cyborg's fingers turned into a laser and went into her skin. He seemed to be drawing something out on her arm, but all Raven knew was it burned like hell's fire. She screamed as her flesh burned and tore off. But what horrified her most was what happened next._

_"My turn." Someone else growled. Starfire and Cyborg released their fiery hold on her and simply forced her to lean against the wall. Despite her hazy vision she saw clearly who it was before her. Beast Boy. He had that look of heavy rage and hate he had when they fought Adonis, but not nearly as bad as it was now. Now, there was nothing left in him besides pure hate and anger. If she weren't terrified of what would happen next she felt more remorseful than she'd ever been, knowing this, all of it, was her doing. He had every right to maul her, every right to insult her, every right to inflict the same pain on her that she'd given him. Swallowing her tears, she closed her eyes as he leapt toward her, his fangs and claws ready to attack._

_And attack he did._

_His long, black claws dragged against her face, leaving deep scars in her skin. The wall behind her vanished and she stumbled backward then to the ground. He leapt on her again, his weight pinning her to the ground. "Humph. Now you're even uglier than you were before." He said malevolently. Garfield shook his head, "Your dark side comes to the surface. Like any other monster." Raven only stared back up at him in response, his speech tearing her apart more than his claws ever could. The one person she needed to believe she was more than a monster just called her one and had brought all of this pain on her. Even the friends she believed were her family had been no different. If the ones she loved no longer loved her, what was she now?_

_I really am a monster. She thought, feeling her body lose its control over her and watched Garfield's green eyes fade away._

Raven's eyes shot open as she heard her own moans awakening her. She immediately sat up with a gasp and looked around her. She saw her room. The white walls, the books and trinkets on her several bookshelves. She was home, in the Titans' Tower. Raven felt relief wash over her but the fear from her nightmare remained. What could have triggered it? Then she remembered what had happened two days ago. That's when the familiar sense of dread returned.

She didn't know what was worse, the nightmare, or waking up to find she was living a nightmare. And emotional turmoil of guilt, fear, and utter self loathing. Every day the only thing that crossed her mind was 'how could you?' How could she, after all this time, be so like the thing she hated? A demon, someone who makes others feel worse and makes their lives harder. She had been like a bully hurting whatever came too close and putting down those who didn't deserve it. This wasn't what she wanted. She honestly thought she was keeping them safe, protecting them from her and her dangerous heritage. But in the end, she only proved to be just like what was expected of her in Azarath, a cold, ruthless, unforgiving monster.

The empath pulled her knees to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Her body felt so exhausted and weak. She seemed to shake a little with every movement. It was odd, for she hadn't gone on any missions nor had she trained recently. In fact, she'd hardly left her room in fear of crossing Beast Boy or another angry Titan. She shivered like she would if she had a cold or a fever, which was impossible since she was immune to such ailments. Her joints ached as well, making movements even more painful. Her head, which was always clear from so much meditation, was clouded and dizzy from lack of sleep and not always partaking in meals like she used to. That and her brain was drained from the nightmares and the incident from Beast Boy which made her head spin when she thought of them.

In short, Raven felt like a wreck, and she had no doubt she looked like it too. She didn't care at this point, but worried the other Titans would notice. If they noticed, they'd think something was wrong with her. If they thought something was wrong with her, they'd become suspicious that she was hiding something. If they thought she was hiding something, they'd think she was betraying them and they wouldn't trust her. And even though none of this was true, they'd kick her off the team. The cycle was created in her mind and constantly came up whenever she thought of any of her team mates. Maybe it was anxiety or the fear of losing her friends; she didn't know which. Either way, they couldn't know about the affect her confrontation with Beast Boy was having on her. If they even knew about it, that is. She hadn't seen much of Beast Boy nor was there any discussion of and argument between them, so it seemed he hadn't said anything.

Raven wondered how Beast Boy was right now. Was he still angry? Did he regret saying what he'd said? Was he plotting ways to get back at her for years of torment? Was there something wrong with him that made him say things so unlike him? Raven had considered sensing his emotions but decided better of it. She feared what she would find in there or that he would find out she was invading his privacy and things would get worse. She didn't want to make him angry or sad anymore. She didn't want him to be bothered with her mere presence at this point. Therefore, staying behind doors was essential for his wellbeing. Besides, she doubted he had left his room anyway.

_Or maybe he has._ She thought. Maybe he blew off some steam when he yelled at me and feels like he's gotten me out of his way so he can be happy. For some reason that thought only made her feel worse. He was happy now that she was out of the way. She wanted him to be happy but still at least coexist with her.

_You selfish wench. _She thought out if her own self resentment. _How can you think of your own petty longings when they interfere with his happiness? Doesn't that matter to you?_ She didn't know which emotion clone made her think that, but she knew they were right. She was an ungrateful, selfish, and abusive witch. She wanted to take all of it back and start over but she knew she couldn't. Nor would she ever be forgiven.

* * *

><p>This was not how Beast Boy thought things would go.<p>

He expected to feel weightless with this burden of unsaid words off of his shoulders. But now he felt heavier than ever. He had finally spoken the truth and said what he'd wanted to get out for a while. So why did he feel like he was only bottling more up? His emotions were a confusing whirl wind of depression, concussion, and guilt. But why should he be guilty? She should be for being so cruel and heartless to him for all these years. Yet he was still suffering after doing what he assumed would fix his problems.

"Why is everything so confusing?" He growled, banging his head against the wall. He'd been doing that a lot lately, letting his anger and other emotions on his room. Now and then he'd smash some trinkets, kick his bed, throw himself at a wall, and so on. His room had never been in worse shape after all the abuse it took.

He gave up thinking about it and lay back on his bed. He remembered the brief period of time when his team mates would knock on his door to see if he was alright, except for Raven. Eventually it seemed they had given up on him and left him to get worse. Some friends they were. It seemed everyone had given up on him, himself included. It didn't matter how many therapists he saw or how many pills he took, he'd never be back to his old self. He could hardly remember how it felt to be normal. With no disease, no bad memories, no hideous reflection looking back at you, nothing. Just...peace. But that was impossible. He was a child of seven the last time he felt totally fine and even happy with the world. He wasn't a child anymore. But then again, he wasn't a man either. He was an animal; a hybrid, mutated, freak of nature.

Tears leaked from his eyes. He tried to hold them back; crying hurt so much more than it did before. Whenever he felt emotion he felt as though a rock had been thrust into his chest. The pain started, making him cry harder, and he finally let everything out. He sobbed, he screamed, he mumbled to himself. He broke down completely, letting every bottled up emotion out. Some time later, his sobs died down and he just lay there, the pain in his chest subsided, and eventually he felt nothing but the depression he had felt before.

"Wimp." He muttered to the silence around him. With his body and mind exhausted, he promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>"Wisdom!" Called Timid's frightened voice as she ran towards her fellow emotion clone. She grabbed onto her yellow cloak, panting from running all that way. It seemed she was losing energy ever day, as were the rest of the emotions.<p>

"Wisdom! You have to help! There's something wrong with Happy and-" she stopped mid sentence as Wisdom's hooded head slowly turned toward her. Timid gasped in horror at what she saw.

Wisdom's face was wrinkled and crumbling like paper. Little bits of skin fell from her face. Her teeth, or at least what little she had left, were brown and yellow with her gums a bright red. The wisps of hair that were visible were gray, and it was clear there wasn't much of it. Her body looked as though it belonged to an old woman with wrinkled and peeling skin and a frail, bony body. Her clothes were filthy, torn, and unkempt, just like the rest of her.

Timid cowered at the sight of the once powerful and respectable emotion. "W-wisdom? W-what happened to you?" She squeaked.

"I am dying." She croaked, her body quivered as she spoke. "Raven no longer uses me and has rejected my presence. Therefore, my very existence shall be no more." She stated sagely. She seemed to accept the fact but also seemed disappointed. But Timid didn't know if she was disappointed in Raven or herself.

The gray hooded girl's lip trembled and her eyes glistened. "No." She whimpered. "You can't die. I need you...we need you! You can't..."

Wisdom put a tattered hand on Timid's shoulder. "There is a chance to bring me back, young one. But in order for that to happen Raven must accept me again and learn to move on. She has to know reason." She stated.

"But who will be the voice of reason if you're not here?! None of us can do that like you do..." Timid argued, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

Wisdom cupped her cheek. "You must not give into Self-hatred as Raven has. You and the other positive emotions must fight back against what she currently believes. That is the only thing you can do."

"B-but...Happy... She's...she's gonna die too and..." She choked.

"If all else fails, we can only hope someone from the outside world can get through to her and we shall all be saved." Wisdom said. The emotion clone's eyes rolled backward as her knees gave out. Timid knelt beside her.

"Wisdom?... Wisdom?..." She choked out.

Wisdom toom Timid's hand. "Azar be with you all." she whispered. Then, as a gust of wind blew, Wisdom vanished into dust.

Timid's gave way to the tears and she full on sobbed at the loss of Wisdom. But also at the likely dark future for Raven and Nevermore. Would any of them survive through this? First Happy, now Wisdom. She noticed that Brave looked a little shaken this morning. Timid cried harder. All of her fellow emotions, her sisters, we're going to die. And Raven would be left as a hollow shell and likely die soon after. That is if she didn't take her own life first.

You must not give into Self-hatred as Raven has...fight back...she must know reason. Wisdom's words echoed though her mind. Timid's head rouse back up. Wisdom was right. She couldn't give in. She had to fight back to bring Happy and Wisdom back. She didn't care what emotion she represented, she had to stay strong and keep Raven alive. Before it was too late for them all.

* * *

><p>Cyborg stood before the empath's door after knocking for about five minutes. "Raaaae." He groaned. "It's been like three days! Come on out! This ain't healthy!" Still, there was no response.<p>

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He'd always known Raven to be pretty antisocial, but this was probably the longest she'd been locked up in her room for. Raven seemed to be opening up for once then shut herself out completely like this. It was disappointing that after trying to get her to come out of her shell for so long then having her lock herself away again.

But what had gone wrong? What made her become so closed off again? Cyborg thought for a moment, puzzled. He tried to think of something that had happened, but nothing came to mind. In fact, he couldn't recall anything significant happening with Raven at all. He hadn't really thought about it, but had he been ignoring her?

Nah. Raven likes to be left alone. If anything she's happy I left her be. He thought.

Seeing there was no hope in getting Raven out if her room, he left, wondering if Starfire wanted to watch the View together.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...long wait, short chapter, I know. I plan on the next chapter having more pizzaz and hopefully more word count. Recently my stories haven't been getting many reviews or attention for that matter, but I hope this one does. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**Themadzlove**


End file.
